


Try to stay quiet (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes to a carnival with Mabel for a relaxing day. Then Bill finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to stay quiet (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Abster~So, this was my idea... I was the fault for this monstrosity... Sorry not sorry for anything in this story!
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ I agree completely with her. Totally not sorry for this.

Dipper smiled as he raced through the crowd, attempting to beat his sister to the new carnival ride. It was a new 'roller coaster' which, to Dipper, looked a bit like an octopus. There were three beams jutting off the main mechanism and each beam had three seat hanging down from them. the seats were rotated as the ride spun using these beams. It was great fun; unless you had eaten before hand.

Dipper skidded to a halt in front of the ride and glanced back for Mabel. She slid up next to him after a minute and they paid to go on the ride using their tokens. After one ride, Dipper was done as he didn't exactly feel to well from all the spinning and G-forces. Mabel however, paid to stay and was chanting, "Go, Go, Go!" which caused an amused look from the man running the ride and a laugh from Dipper.

Suddenly, Dipper felt himself being pulled backwards into the crowd and arms secure around his waist. he felt panic grip his heart until he heard an all too familiar chuckle, "Bill!" Dipper yelled out, struggling slightly against his demon boyfriend, "Let me go!" Bill chuckled again.

"You're so cute when you're trying to defy me," The demon purred, nuzzling into chocolate curls. Dipper glanced around for a moment and realised they were heading towards a set of bathrooms, "Bill?" The other hummed, "why are we going to the bathrooms?"

"Oh Pine Tree, we're aren't going to them," Dipper glanced up at him, confused, "we're going  _behind_ them,"

"why?"

"I need my daily dose of Dipper," Dipper froze, knowing what Bill meant.

"Bill, we aren't having sex at a carnival," The demon whined.

"Why not?" Dipper sighed.

"Because there are kids here and someone will hear us!"

"Then you'll just need to be quiet, won't you Dipper?" the way the other purred his name made a shiver race up and down Dipper's spine.

"fine, but only quickly," Bill hummed in approval and sped towards their destination. he spent no time slamming Dipper against the wall and snapping his fingers to quickly rid him and Dipper of their trousers. Dipper shivered when the cold air hit him and bit his lips as Bill began slowly stoking him. He wrapped his legs around the demons waist and tilted his head back, sighing through his nose.

Bill grabbed both of their dicks and started pumping them with one hand. Dipper kissed Bills neck, knowing how much it turned him on. Bill groaned as he felt the light kisses to his neck, tempting him to moan unashamedly, but alas, he couldn't. 

Bills grin turned mischievous as he remembered something. He held out his hand and with a poof of royal blue smoke, a remote appeared into his hand. Dipper wondered what it was, but then paled as he realized that that was no ordinary remote. 

Just as Dipper realized that, Bill clicked a button, causing something to vibrate against Dippers prostate. Dipper threw his head backwards in unexpected pleasure, choking on a moan. "B-B-Bill!? Wh-when did yo~ou do th-is!?"

"I thought this would be a pleasant surprise, so I did it before you left." Bill replied, almost choking too as he came closer to cumming. Bill started to pump faster. 

When Bill did that, Dipper had to bit down on his fist as he came, so that he would not scream in unadulterated pleasure. Bill came next, biting Dippers shoulder to muffle his cries to. 

Panting, Bill snapped his fingers, making the vibrator and to disappear. And just in time to as they both heard Mabel shouting for Dipper. 

They hurriedly cleaned themselves up as Bill snapped his fingers again as to make both of their pants appear back on them. Then Bill grabbed Dipper around his waist and pulled the human flush against him, "We should do that again some time," he purred into his ear before walking around the toilets. Dipper stared after him and grinned.

They would definitely do that again. After all, Dipper needed his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Abster~if you're not sure what the ride looks like, then here are some images!  
> https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=sizzler+ride&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=899&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdmo_dg7zOAhXnJ8AKHdYQB5YQ_AUIBigB
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ Also guys, most credit should go to Abster, so please give her most of the credit.
> 
> Abster~*blushes* Fandoms, you've really helped me so the credit is to be equally shared!


End file.
